


О вреде и пользе командировок

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, TylerAsDurden



Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Алек ненавидит это: когда Магнус отправляется в бессрочные командировки в Идрис и не может взять его с собой.





	О вреде и пользе командировок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fake_Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Tenderness/gifts).



> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642819.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: никакого сюжета - бездуховное порно; россыпь кинков, но все вскользь; боттом!Алек; немного обсценной лексики.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> (автор иллюстрации пожелал остаться анонимным)

Не то чтобы Алек так уж зависим от секса. Разве что от Магнуса. 

И ненавидит, когда тот отправляется в бессрочные «командировки» в Идрис без него. Алек уже давно совершеннолетний и входит в Клейв, но не все посещают каждый совет, тем более должность главы Института требует его присутствия на месте — он всё понимает и в то же время не может не злиться из раза в раз, глупо и эгоистично.

Магнуса нет уже неделю, телефоны всё ещё плохо работают в Аликанте (что уж говорить об интернете), а огненных писем два раза в день не достаточно. Алек не волнуется за него, не в этот раз — просто тяжелые и нудные переговоры, — но тоскует. Без Магнуса их квартира кажется блеклой, пустой и тихой, даже если перестелить простыни на канареечные и включить музыку на полную громкость.

Вообще, это немного смешно — какие командировки у Верховного мага? Магнусу просто нравится слово. Положения это не меняет.

Алек щёлкает пультом музыкального центра, убавляя басы, думает пару минут, стоит ли поужинать, но в итоге идет в душ, раздеваясь на ходу. Тоскуя по Магнусу, он активно пренебрегает нормами приличия, неосознанно пытаясь создать иллюзию присутствия любимого человека. Ну, может быть, не так уж и неосознанно. 

Он дает максимальный напор и моется ожесточенно, так, чтобы кожа горела не только от едва не обжигающей воды, но и от прикосновений.

Алек действительно пытается отвлечься, но ему нужен Магнус прямо здесь и сейчас. Пройдёт ли это когда-нибудь? Они больше года вместе, так где хваленая усталость друг от друга, пресыщение отношениями? Нет и в помине. Против склонности предаваться пустым сомнениям и самобичеванию — уверенность: для Магнуса всё это так же остро. Даже то, как Алек любит их агрессивный секс после разлуки, не заставляет относиться к необходимости проводить время порознь хоть немного лучше. Особенно когда уезжает Магнус, и это Алеку нечем себя занять. Работа главы Института Нью-Йорка? Отчёты, отчёты, тренировки, отчёты, совещания, отчёты... В условиях без очередного апокалипсиса — только пародия на интенсивность.

Он вдруг морщится почти с сожалением: может быть, идея записать их секс на видео, предложенная пару недель назад Магнусом, была не такой уж и плохой? Алек тогда задохнулся от возмущения и решил не разговаривать со своим парнем ближайшие пару часов, но тому как-то удалось свести возмутительное предложение в шутку. Сегодня, похоже, он не отказался бы посмотреть то несуществующее видео. Впрочем, Магнусу об этом знать совершенно необязательно.

Шампунь почти приторно пахнет сандалом, но ещё мятой, и это странное сочетание. Будоражит. Алек смывает пену с волос, растирает лицо, отфыркивается и с досадой понимает, что напряжение никуда не исчезло. Приходится сделать напор поменьше, сбавить температуру воды и мягко, обстоятельно вымыться, сосредоточившись на процессе. Звучит как действенный план.

К сожалению, только звучит.

Он меняет нажим каждый раз, задевая пальцами шрамы и контуры рун, пытаясь почувствовать, растирая сильнее. И это снова заставляет думать о Магнусе. О том, как его маг иногда проводит часы лаская каждый из них.

(— Иногда мне кажется, — шутит Алек, когда удается выровнять дыхание между поцелуями, — у тебя где-то есть целая система, с каталогом и перекрестными ссылками, о каждой отметине на моем теле.

Магнус размашисто лижет руну усмирения гнева, сжимая его бедро.

— Может и есть, — шепчет в затылок, целует маленький шрам у самой линии роста волос. Под его руками, губами, телом — Алек плавится и дрожит.)

Иметь постоянную метку, принадлежащую Магнусу. Татуировку или шрам, что-то долговечнее поблёкшего контура руны альянса. Оставленное на нём намеренно. Алек не знает, как о таком попросить. Слишком странно. Если бы умел обращаться со словами получше, то объяснил бы Магнусу...

Он вспенивает в руках гель для душа, смывая пот дня, полного рутинной работы и тренировок. Прежде чем спуститься ладонями от поясницы на ягодицы, замирает, закусывает губу. Почему нет?

Собственные руки немного больше, чем у Магнуса, ладони шире, пальцы грубее, и Алек ведет осторожнее, мягче, чем нужно, чтобы просто помыться. Хочется так сильно, чтобы его маг оказался рядом.

Он оглаживает свою задницу, немного сжимает в руках, прежде чем добраться пеной до ложбинки. Вымывает себя там тщательно, спускается ещё ниже, вставляет покрытый пеной палец внутрь почти на фалангу, как если бы у них были планы на вечер. Слишком надолго эта его часть была оставлена без внимания, и собственные грубые пальцы, с мозолями от тетивы и мечей, ощущаются остро и причиняют боль, но... Алек отдёргивает руку — не так. Он выходит из душа не обтираясь: не заботится о влажных следах, которые остаются за ним по полу.

В спальне, в комоде, есть особенный нижний ящик. Алек предполагает: стоит открыть его, и вся решимость сойдёт на нет. Но, ради Ангела, уже от мысли он возбудился только сильнее, член стоит почти полностью, и Алек думает: пусть это будет тренировкой. Вдруг получится изучить себя по-другому? Сделать Магнусу приятный сюрприз? Звучит разумно.

Разумно.

От взгляда на аккуратный ровный ряд разноцветных игрушек, к которым они изредка прибегают, его дырка против воли сладко сжимается. Пиздец. Такие яркие и изящные, даже самые странные выглядят произведениями искусства — как и всё в жизни Магнуса, как сам Магнус. Член дергается от одной мысли, а рот наполняется слюной.

Демоны бы побрали эти командировки!

Алек закрывает ящик, взяв только смазку.

Он пытается устроиться поудобнее на постели, ёрзая и то и дело меняя позу. Самоудовлетворение не его конек. Алек знает, как сделать хорошо Магнусу, уже знает, хотя ещё так много предстоит изучить, но со своим телом привык обходиться предельно просто. Даже тогда, вечность назад, до Магнуса, он сбрасывал неуместное возбуждение стыдной и быстрой дрочкой в душе, простой разрядкой без удовольствия, только чтобы прекратить агонию.

Сейчас это ощущается по-другому. Алек не собирается сворачивать на полпути, нуждается в Магнусе, ждёт его. Но идея просто помечтать о нём, дать волю фантазии, когда того нет рядом так долго, что снова кажется недоступным и недостижимым... Идея заводит. 

Он перестелил простыни на черные этим утром, поддаваясь мрачному настроению. Из более грубой ткани, чем любимые Магнусом шёлковые — слишком скользкие, чтобы на них нормально спать, — эти он выбирал сам. Одна из немногих вещей, купленных им в лофт. Магнусу нравятся эти простыни. Нравится Алек на них.

«Это не предательство, — говорит себе, набирая смазку. — Я не делаю ничего предосудительного». Стыд никуда не исчезает, заставляя щёки гореть. Возбуждает сильнее. Секс только для себя. Фантазии о них. Алек проводит скользкой подушечкой пальца по всей длине. Закусывает до боли губу. Видел бы его Магнус!

Мысль о том, чтобы заниматься подобным, когда тот смотрит, откликается во всём теле. Трогать себя вместо него, для него. Показать Магнусу, как Алек хочет, чтобы тот к нему прикоснулся. Или выполнять команды. Разиэль!..

Алек сжимает основание члена и переводит дыхание. «Я мог бы кончить от одной мысли о тебе, Магнус». Он не знает, как о таком рассказывают, но хотел бы.

Размашисто проводит по члену один раз, разносит по нему смазку и ложится чуть ниже на подушках. Раздвигает ноги шире, сгибает в коленях, упираясь пятками в постель и раскрываясь. Облегчая доступ. Поиграть с членом было бы слишком просто, да?

Чистой рукой он касается пересохших губ, пробившейся за день щетины, ведёт к груди. Поочередно ритмично сжимает соски, будто всё ещё недостаточно возбужден. Царапает короткими ногтями руны.

Хочется прикрыться. Алек непроизвольно подбрасывает бедра и потирается задницей о постель. Продолжает мучительно пощипывать и растирать грудь, изнывая от желания прикосновений ниже. Он представляет Магнуса, с сосредоточенным видом сидящего в зале совета в Аликанте. Запретность фантазии посылает по телу дрожь. Воображаемый Магнус едва заметным движением гладит себя по колену. Алек глотает стон, душит желание перевернуться и потереться о темную простынь. Сейчас.

Не глядя, набирает на пальцы ещё смазки из баночки. Прежде чем опустить руку, подносит ее к лицу, вдыхая запах.

Он напряжён и делает несколько круговых движений, нажимая на края ануса. Вводит палец осторожно, пробуя ощущение. Он растягивал себя и раньше, для Магнуса, но сейчас это всё, что он сможет получить. Рука лежит не слишком удобно, и Алек с сожалением вытягивает пальцы, чтобы повернуться на бок. Но перед этим тянется к себе, медленно проводит по члену вверх-вниз, сжимая головку. Сладко.

Хочется позвать Магнуса. Хочется, чтобы тот... Всё что угодно. Комната, постель, смазка, сам Алек — пахнут Магнусом, но недостаточно сильно.

Он ищет положение, в котором не затекала бы рука, и в конце концов укладывается разгоряченной грудью на подушку, приподнимает зад, опираясь на колени и локоть. Мысль, что теперь он выставляет себя по направлению к двери, без возможности заметить, если кто-то найдет его - беспокоит. Никто не войдёт.

Под новым углом пальцы входят удобнее, легче, и Алек, не рассчитав усилие, скользит сразу глубоко. Давится воздухом. Исследует на ощупь стенки, раздвигает пальцы, но не добавляет ещё, начиная ритмично двигать рукой. Сама ситуация заводит сильнее движений, и он смещается, выворачивает плечо, немного ноющее от непривычного направления, тянется, зная, что почти попал по простате. 

— Начал без меня? — смеющийся голос Магнуса звучит у самого уха; дыхание опаляет щеку. 

Алек понимает, что это не игра воображения, когда чувствует, как к двум пальцам добавляется третий — несмазанный, ловкий, куда более умелый, чем его собственные. Натяжение слишком сильное, смазки недостаточно для такого объема, и он замирает. — Ну что же ты, милый? Продолжай, я тебе помогу.

Темп, который берет Магнус, положив ладонь поверх его руки, жесткий, быстрый. Алек задыхается, снова кусает подушку, пачкает ее слюной и не может издать и звука. Так хорошо. Происходящее доходит до него постепенно, и вместе со смущением, с ужасом, обостряет удовольствие в тысячу раз. Всё прекращается слишком скоро, но он не успевает возмутиться, потому что Магнус тянет за волосы, заставляет запрокинуть голову и голодно целует, кусает, трахает языком в рот. У Алека дрожат колени и пульсирует член от всего этого. И ещё от того, что под напором Магнуса он не может даже ответить.

«Трахни меня в рот», — хочет сказать Алек. 

«Я так соскучился», — думает он.

«Ты здесь».

Поцелуй из агрессивного превращается в нежный. Магнус собирает губами каждую эмоцию. На мгновение отстраняется — магия пахнет летней грозой — и прижимается к нему обнаженным телом. Бедром Алек чувствует его возбуждение.

Магнус тянет вверх, на себя, заставляет встать на колени. Целует мочку уха, шею, спускается губами к плечу, руками - трогает грудь и живот Алека. И это в миллион раз лучше, чем ласкать себя самому. Каждое прикосновение — подарок. Алек собирает их все. Магнус выцеловывает что-то у него на шее, посасывая и кусая кожу — метит до первой иратце или пытается поглотить. Алек говорит:

— Тебя долго не было. Что-то случилось? — пытается обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Магнуса, но тот не позволяет, удерживает за непростительно отросшие волосы на макушке.

— Случилось, — оттягивает зубами кожу в чувствительном месте между плечом и шеей, посылая по телу дрожь. — Столетий десять назад, когда Разиэль поил людей своей кровью, передавая им ген ангельского занудства.

Плотно притягивает за бёдра, протирается членом о ложбинку между ягодиц. Заставляет откинуть голову себе на плечо, чтобы облизать руну уклонения, укусить мочку уха. Царапает ногтями низ живота. Оставляет дорожку болезненных засосов вдоль позвоночника, жёстко и горячо отдрачивая, выгибая под своими руками, как хочется.

Момент, когда он размашисто входит, оказывается неожиданностью. Алек кричит, провоцируя серию быстрых толчков. Не контролирует своё тело, не знает, куда деть руки, полностью дезориентированный и подчинённый. 

Магнус меняет темп, играет с ним на правах хозяина положения. Нежные, медленные толчки, очень глубокие, как идеально позволяет эта поза, — абсолютная наполненность. Абсолютная власть.

Алек любит его таким. То, что Магнус на самом деле может с ним сделать, несмотря на все руны, на хвалёные силы сумеречных охотников, пускает по телу дрожь. То, что он никогда этого не сделает — наполняет теплом легкие, сердце, внутреннюю сторону век. Магнусу не нужны слова, чтобы знать: Алеку нравится отдаваться.

Он толкает его лицом в подушку, дергает, сжимает в горсти волосы у него на затылке, движется в нём пару раз на пробу. Стискивает ягодицы, вздергивает вверх для собственного удобства, натягивает на себя. Алек в предвкушении кусает губы.

— Выдери меня, — слабый выдох.

— С удовольствием.

От темпа и силы останутся следы на заднице, но каждый звонкий шлепок обостряет удовольствие. Смазки мало. «Ещё-ещё-ещё-ещё», — Алека не хватает на слова, он поскуливает. Коротко вскрикивает каждый раз, когда Магнус самозабвенно вбивается, грубо дергает его бёдра к себе, обещая следы от пальцев. 

Рывком раздвигает ягодицы (боль напоминает о реальности), трогает пальцем натянутые края дырки, вгоняет член ещё глубже, выходит почти полностью и следующим толчком бьёт в простату. Значит Магнус тоже близко, скоро они оба… Алек молит Ангела, чтобы не кончить первым. Не помогает.

Магнус смотрит, как он кончает, удерживая его дырку раскрытой на двух пальцах — единственное, почему Алек не падает, не соскальзывает на постель. Горячие капли по спине и бёдрам, ещё и ещё; низкий стон — вибрацией в позвоночнике. Спазм накрывает второй волной.

Они лежат обездвиженные, колено Магнуса касается его живота, тот лениво покусывает горящую, наверняка покрасневшую кожу ягодиц.

— Ненавижу чертовы командировки.

— Люблю тебя.

Магнус изгибается и легонько целует его опавший член.


End file.
